The use of LEDs for general-purpose illumination, and in specialty lighting applications such as architectural and video display applications, has increased in recent years. Typically, manufacturers of LED lighting assemblies and design assemblies customize them for the specific LED devices that are used in the illumination displays. The electrical interconnections of the assemblies are often treated as secondary issues, and dealt with separately from the mechanical and aesthetic aspects of the lighting fixture. This frequently results in interconnection problems, such as bulky, complex, multi-conductor cable assemblies running to each of the LED assemblies or sub-assemblies. The wired interconnection arrangement increases the required physical size and weight of the module, requiring heavy support structure and poses handling problems during assembly or maintenance. In addition, a large module having large numbers of LEDs suffers from the drawback that failure of a module or controller requires replacement of the entire module, which is costly and creates additional waste and disconnection of multiple wires and/or wire assemblies.
What is needed is a lightweight light emitting assembly and system requiring less wiring, and is easily and more quickly and efficiently installed, repaired and/or replaced.